


Take Me to Church -Zukka-

by orphan_account



Series: Flame and Pain [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, AtLA, Avatar: The Last Airbender - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Homophobia, Love, M/M, Ozai is a jerk, Pining, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 3 years after being burned and isolated for “being different”, Zuko’s father finally thinks of a way to properly punish his son: an arranged marriage. But things turn downhill quickly when The Fire Prince falls for his fiancé’s brother, the goofy but intelligent Sokka. Together, they plan to run away to Ba Sing Se, presented with trials and tribulations. Will they ever make it to Ba Sing Se before it’s too late?
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Flame and Pain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150562
Comments: 19
Kudos: 41





	1. Prologue

_Dear Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe,_  
  
  
_I have a way to peacefully end this war. I want my 16-year-old son,_ _Prince Zuko, to marry your daughter. If you refuse, I will send three_ _boats full of troops to melt your little ice shelters. The wedding_ _will be in 3 weeks the day after you arrive._  
  
  
_I expect you to write back to me with your answer,_  
  
  
_Firelord Ozai_  
  
  
_Dear Firelord Ozai,_  
  
  
_I have no choice but to accept this offer. I'm not sure how Katara or_  
_Sokka are going to react to this, but I hope they both warm up to your_ _son. Our only mode of transportation is canoes, is it alright if you_  
_send some boats to pick us up?_  
  
  
_Hakoda, chief of the Southern Water Tribe_  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
Iroh read the letters in disgust. The old man had snuck into his  
brother's office after he heard some maids gossiping in the hallways.  
Usually, he didn't believe maid gossip, but, he just wanted to be sure  
that the news was false.  
  
  
And the truth was right in front of him, in these horrid letters.  
  
  
It has been 3 years since his nephew had come out as gay at the dinner  
table. He remembered his brother, dragging the poor teenager out of  
his seat.  
  
  
His brother burnt his nephew, and then isolated him for 3 years, the  
only human interaction was Iroh coming to visit him, giving him tea  
and food.  
  
  
He had to warn Zuko, tell him about Ozai's plan, and hopefully, save  
him from eternal unhappiness.  
  
  
Poking his head out of the office, he snuck out and walked calmly to  
Zuko's room, trying to walk as nonchalantly as he could. He didn't  
want the guards getting suspicious.  
  
  
His heart dropped when he reached Zuko's door.  
  
  
Too late.  
  
  
He heard the muffled voices of his brother and nephew, and stuck his  
ear on the door, hoping he was able to hear the conversation through  
the thick, metal doors.  
  
  
"-and he agreed. Clean yourself up, you filth bag. If you are going to  
get married to a woman, you must look the part. I'll order the-"  
  
  
Iroh sunk into the shadows, adrenaline pumping through his veins.  
  
  
It hurt him.  
  
  
The first human interaction his nephew had in 3 years that wasn't  
Iroh, and his own father called him a filth bag.  
  
  
Ozai stalked out of the doors, and Iroh, waiting until his brother was  
out of sight, walked into Zuko's room.  
  
  
Zuko had very long greasy hair. He had a bunch of acne on his  
forehead, and eyebags hung heavy on his face. He had fuzzy facial hair  
along his jaw and cheeks. The red, angry scar was imprinted on his  
left side, a painful reminder to the both of them.  
  
  
He looked defeated, and it broke Iroh's heart.  
  
  
"Prince Zuko..."  
  
  
"I-I don't want to marry a woman," he rasped. Iroh wrapped him up in a  
hug, and Zuko started quivering with sobs.  
  
  
"I know. I wish I could find a way to help you, but I can't," he  
pushed Zuko gently away from him and raised his face.  
  
  
His honey amber eyes were wet with tears as Zuko looked into Iroh's eyes.  
  
  
"I will do my best to comfort you throught this forced marriage. I  
just want you to be happy,"


	2. Day 1

Zuko looked handsome.  
  
  
He got his acne removed, his hair trimmed, his facial hair gone.  
  
  
He looked like a regal prince.  
  
  
Not some monster who was shut out for 3 years.  
  
  
The maid's finished him off with a top bun, and finally, some fancy cloaks.  
  
  
He walked out, confident for the first time. He smiled to himself as  
he strolled down the stairs.  
  
  
Well, he was confident until;  
  
  
"Brother Zuzu, you're up," his sister remarked at the base of the stairs.  
  
  
"Yes, I am,"  
  
  
"Real shame you have to marry a woman,"  
  
  
Then Zuko remembered the real reason he got cleaned up.  
  
  
He tried to whip up a fake scenario in his head to make his cleaning  
up more pleasurable. His father finally accepted him as gay! Yippie!  
  
  
But of course, he was wrong.  
  
  
Zuko looked at the ground, ignoring Azula's relentless teasing. He  
walked with his father to the docks, his heart thumping in his chest.  
The lump in his throat slowly getting bigger.  
  
  
Zuko stared at the horizon. His feet already hurt, and his heart  
weighed him down. The water lapped against the docks, a rhythm that  
had been going on since the beginning of time, and he felt the rhythms  
in his blood.  
  
  
After what seemed like an hour (but was really 15 minutes), a Fire  
Nation ship had appeared on the cloudy horizon, and it only took 10  
minutes to arrive at the docks.  
  
  
With Ozai on his left and his sister on his right, Ozai roughly pushed  
Zuko forward.  
  
  
The platform was set down, and a brawny man with a strong jawline and  
tan skin stepped out. He walked toward Zuko with confidence and bowed  
respectfully.  
  
  
"Prince Zuko, my name is Chief Hakoda, your future father-in-law," his  
voice was gentle and friendly, with hints of authority. Zuko bowed  
back.  
  
  
"It is an... hon- a pleasure, Chief Hakoda," Zuko stuttered.  
  
  
"Please, just call me Hakoda," Hakoda bowed to his father, and the two  
men started talking about, well, politics and stuff.  
  
  
Zuko looked at the boat, and if his heart wasn't beating fast enough,  
it was now on maximum overdrive. He wondered if they could hear it.  
  
  
And then, oh no.  
  
  
A (admittedly good looking, Zuko won't deny that) girl stepped out of  
the boat, flanked by a (oh no, he's hot. Zuko, no, don't think that.  
He probably doesn't like guys anyway) guy walked across the platform.  
The girl had a softer jawline, but a sharp blue expression, with the  
same tan skin as her father. Her dark brown hair was long, styled with  
a half bun and hair loopies.  
  
  
Her brother, on the other hand, oh boy. Wolftail, Mischievous eyes  
blue like the Atlantic, clear skin, tall, dark, handsome. Agni, why  
did he have to be tortured like this?  
  
  
The girl bowed down, introduced herself as Katara, and grabbed the red  
collar of the Fire Prince's shirt, dragging his face down to hers.  
  
  
"Listen, Prince, if you do anything to hurt me or my brother, I will  
make sure your bloodline will end with you. Don't even try to get your  
guards to stop you, because they can't help you," Katara hissed.  
  
  
"Woah, woah, Kat, step away from the prince," her brother pulled the  
feisty girl off of Zuko. "Sorry about that, I'm Sokka, by the way!"  
Sokka held out a hand, and Zuko tentatively shook it.  
  
  
Agni, even his voice was intoxicating. And his touch.  
  
  
Oh spirits, what kind of punishment is this? His heart was chasing  
Sokka, and he is already out of breath.  
  
  
Metaphorically and physically.  
  
  
"Oh, uh, yeah, uh, Zuko here!" Zuko felt his cheeks getting hot as he  
rubbed the back of his neck. Stupid. Sokka didn't seem to care about  
the tense atmosphere at all, rather, he was smiling!  
  
  
Smiling of all things.  
  
  
A second later, The Royal and soon-to-be-royal family set off to the palace.  
  
  
Katara wasn't even looking at him, walking in front of Sokka and Zuko.  
So, that just left him.  
  
  
Water Tribe and Fire Nation.  
  
  
"I'm genuinely sorry about my sister. She usually doesn't act like this,"  
  
  
"It's no problem, really," Zuko tensed up as Sokka touched his  
shoulder in sympathy.  
  
  
Sympathy. Zuko needed sympathy.  
  
  
He craved it.  
  
  
"A-are you okay?" Zuko had just realized he was staring at the boy,  
concern glossing over his blue gaze.  
  
  
"Y-yeah, I-I am," Zuko's eyes naturally wandered to that area, and he  
noticed Sokka had a boomerang strapped to his hips.  
  
  
"I like your boomerang," Sokka beamed and unsheathed his boomerang.  
  
  
"Thanks! And I like your..." Sokka searched Zuko, and Zuko felt his  
heart fluttering faster. "Eyes. Your eyes are really pretty."  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
"3 WEEKS?"  
  
  
"Yes, Katara, 3 weeks,"  
  
  
"IT'S NOT POSSIBLE FOR ME TO LOVE SOMEONE IN 3 WEEKS! YOU KNOW THIS DAD!"  
  
  
Zuko avoided everyone's gaze as he picked at his spicy noodles.  
  
  
3 weeks, huh?  
  
  
Dinner was as tense as ever, but thankfully, someone was there to  
lighten the load.  
  
  
"Katara, you and I both know I fell in love with the moon in only a day,"  
  
  
"Yes, Sokka, the moon,"  
  
  
"She wasn't the moon when we first met her, you know this Katara!"  
Sokka quipped. Zuko chuckled.  
  
  
"And don't get me started on the time I dated a raging lesbian, I-"  
Sokka looked around. While Hakoda and Katara's expressions were amused  
and ready to hear the punchline to Sokka's joke, Azula and Ozai gave  
him a gaze so sharp, that a dagger would be a carrot in comparison.  
  
  
"Oh, I guess no gay stuff at the table, th-that's fine," Sokka giggled ineptly.  
  
  
Wait, could he be..?  
  
  
"You know, I'm fine with gay stuff at the table," Zuko whispered into  
his bowl, loud enough for Sokka to hear. Sokka perked up and bent his  
head towards Zuko's ear, ready to tell him more jokes.  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
"Stop moving so much,"  
  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm sure you'd be fidgeting if you were forced to  
sleep with a stranger who is a Fire Bender,"  
  
  
Zuko sighed and growled, "What is your problem? The bed is comfortable enough,"  
  
  
"My problem is you,"  
  
  
"You're on the other side of the bed, Katara,"  
  
  
"You know, if you have such a problem with me moving so much, maybe  
you should sleep somewhere else,"  
  
  
"Maybe I will," Zuko stepped out of his bed, his bare feet touching  
the cool ground. "Good night,"  
  
  
He roamed to the bedroom door and exited the bedroom. Where could he  
sleep? In Uncle's office? In one of the many living rooms in the  
palace?  
  
  
He felt himself falling over, but before his head can touch the  
ground, a hand grabbed his and pulled him up.  
  
  
The next thing he knew, he was face to face with the Water Tribe boy,  
their noses touching. Zuko's cheeks warmed once again and he stepped  
away, looking at the ground.  
  
  
"Sorry about that, Your Majesty," Sokka dramatically bowed down. Zuko  
let out a slightly amused smile.  
  
  
"What are you doing up?" Zuko inquired.  
  
  
"Oh, I was trying to find the bathroom, which I found, wow, your  
candles smell good! But anyway, and now, I lost my way, again,"  
  
  
"I can show you to your room,"  
  
  
Sokka eagerly nodded. "Thanks!"  
  
  
The two boys flanked each other. The silence was comforting, only  
broken by the echoes of their footsteps. Zuko opened the door. "Volla"  
  
  
"Thanks!" Sokka grinned. He went into bed and got comfortable.  
  
  
He couldn't really tell, but his suspicions were confirmed.  
  
  
Sokka had his hair down.  
  
  
Agni, help us all.  
  
  
"You okay?" Sokka's caring speech snapped Zuko out of his little daydream.  
  
  
"May I come in? I have a few things I need to ask you,"  
  
  
"Of course! You can lay in the bed, if you want?" Sokka scooted over  
to make room for Zuko.  
  
  
Lay in the bed?  
  
  
Zuko nodded curtly and crawled into the covers, adjacent to Sokka,  
lying on his side.  
  
  
"So, what's up?"  
  
  
"I wanna know why your sister hates me so much,"  
  
  
Sokka froze.  
  
  
"I-is it personal? S-sorry I didn't-"  
  
  
"Our mother was killed by the Fire Nation when we were really young.  
Katara is usually sweet and nice to people, but she hates the Fire  
Nation,"  
  
  
"She has good reason to," Zuko admitted.  
  
  
"Not really. Her fiance is half-decent at least," he felt Sokka  
scooting closer to him until their arms were touching. "They're even  
portable heaters!"  
  
  
"Hey!" Zuko giggled. But he felt himself getting hotter. And not  
because he was a firebender.  
  
  
"You don't mind if I..." the taller boy wrapped his arms around Zuko,  
and Zuko felt his heart race faster.  
  
  
 _Oh spirits oh spirits oh spirits oh-_  
  
  
"No, I don't" he found Sokka's warmth comforting. "How are you more  
cuddly than your sister?"  
  
  
"Because I'm better at it," Sokka teased. "Okay, night night,"  
  
  
"Night,"  
  
  
He had a strange dream that night.  
  
  
Running away with Sokka, The Avatar, secret police from Ba Sing Se.  
Torture chambers, getting chased by hundreds of guards and escaping to  
the south pole.  
  
  
How weird.


	3. Week 1

Every night, Zuko would come into Sokka's room for some quality "bro" time.  
  
  
And every time he did, his feelings for him deepened.  
  
  
It morphed from a simple crush one would get in elementary school, to  
a full-on, full out, "I love you and I want you to be by my side for  
all eternity,"  
  
  
Whenever Katara and Zuko had bitter silence (because Katara still  
doesn't trust him), Zuko would go off on how much Sokka is a better  
person than her and how much he adores him and-  
  
  
"You know, if you love him so much, why don't you marry him?" Katara  
snapped one day.  
  
  
"Gee, I wish I could," Zuko huffed back.  
  
  
Katara's eyes grew.  
  
  
"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
  
"You like Sokka, don't you?"  
  
  
"Well, I mean- heh, he, he is a very good friend, hAh,"  
  
  
"You do like him," Katara declared. "Aha!"  
  
  
"Don't you dare go on a rant on how people like me shouldn't have been  
born because I like gu-"  
  
  
"Zuko! No! Of course I won't! There is nothing wrong with the same  
gender loving each other!" and then Katara, for the first time since  
they've met, wrapped him in an embrace.  
  
  
"Wh-"  
  
  
"Who's been telling you these things?"  
  
  
"What's with the sudden moodswing?"  
  
  
Katara separated herself from him and grabbed both of his hands.  
"Sokka likes guys,"  
  
  
"What? No way, he had like, two girlfriends,"  
  
  
"I know my brother like I know the back of my hand. He likes guys, I  
know he does,"  
  
  
Zuko wasn't sure if he could trust her word. If she doesn't trust him,  
why should he trust her?  
  
  
Zuko split away from Katara and walked out of the room, Katara's cries  
of protest slowly fading away. He couldn't really hear anything,  
except for the blood pulsating in his ears.  
  
  
The next thing he knew, he was in front of an office door. His uncle's  
office door.  
  
  
He tentatively knocked on it, and before he could even say the word  
"spirit", his uncle, bright and cheery, opened it.  
  
  
"Prince Zuko, how are you?"  
  
  
"I need some advice,"  
  
  
"Then, by all means, come into my office!"  
  
  
Uncle's office was a mix of different earthy comforting scents, and a  
soothing vibe wrapping around Zuko. He pulled up a chair and sat in  
front of Uncle's desk. Uncle sat down, a cup of jasmine tea in his  
hands.  
  
  
"What is bothering you, nephew?"  
  
  
Zuko took a deep breath. "I-I think I'm in love with Sokka, Katara's brother,"  
  
  
Iroh took a sip of his tea, thought for a moment, and then nodded.  
  
  
"I-I just don't know. Katara says that Sokka likes guys too, but- I'm  
not sure if I should pursue those feelings. I want to tell him I love  
him, but I can't. It's illegal, and I don't want my father hurting  
him,"  
  
  
"Zuko, love is an energy. Energy does not obey laws, like the laws  
your forefathers have placed down. If you feel this way about the boy,  
then you must pursue those feelings. I don't know how to help you on  
that front, but I hope my words gave you some insight," Iroh took  
another sip of his tea.  
  
  
Zuko stood up. "Alright. Thank you, Uncle,"  
  
  
"It was my pleasure,"  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
"Katara, can we talk for a second?" Katara was in their bedroom  
practicing her waterbending but turned around at the sound of Sokka's  
voice.  
  
  
"Of course, what's up?" Katara let the water drop from her invisible  
grasp, splashing all over her dress.  
  
  
"I-it's Zuko,"  
  
  
Was Katara smirking?  
  
  
"Don't get mad, but I-I think I like him," Sokka felt his cheeks flush  
as he laughed nervously.  
  
  
"I'm not mad, Sokka. In fact, I'm relieved," Katara sat next to him on  
the bed and sighed. "I don't want this marriage any more than Zuko  
does, and the way he talks about you, yes Sokka, he talks about you,  
don't give me that flustered look, but anyway, it's clear that he has  
feelings for you too," she smiled and squeezed him in her arms.  
  
  
"So, what should I do?"  
  
  
Katara pushed him gently away. "I don't know. I'll try to help you  
find a way to be with him, because it's clear he's got you feeling  
helpless,"  
  
  
"Thank you Katara,"  
  
  
"For what?"  
  
  
"Not being mad. You're an amazing sister, you know that?"  
  
  
"You're a better brother. Now, go get your mans."


	4. Week 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: PTSD

He couldn't breathe.  
  
  
Zuko was running. Not from anyone in particular. Just, running.  
  
  
He couldn't think.  
  
  
His scar throbbed and burned. Painful. The only thing he can remember  
was the blinding orange light and the look of absolute monstrosity on  
his father's face.  
  
  
He stumbled and fell, out of breath, out of time, out of luck. His  
hair messy, tears freefalling out of his eyes.  
  
  
Trembling, he sat up. He thought back to what his uncle had told him.  
  
  
Note: it ends  
  
  
"Take three deep breaths,"  
  
  
Breathe in, hold, breathe out. Breathe in, hold, breathe out. Breathe  
in, hold, breathe out.  
  
  
"Zuko, what do you see?"  
  
  
The turtleduck pond. He was in the garden, cherry blossom petals  
falling around him gently, like leaves during the fall.  
  
  
"Zuko, what do you smell?"  
  
  
The fresh, clear water. And cherry blossoms.  
  
  
"What do you hear?"  
  
  
The gentle quacking of the turtleducks. And the wind blowing through  
his hair. And his own sobbing.  
  
  
"What do you taste?"  
  
  
The sweet cherry blossoms.  
  
  
"What do you feel?"  
  
  
Tears sliding down his cheeks, his hair blowing on his ears, tickling  
him. His mother's warm embrace.  
  
  
His mother's warm embrace?  
  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
  
Safe, warm in a good way. Now that I have calmed down.  
  
  
Another voice popped into his head, this time real.  
  
  
"Zuko, are you- what happened?"  
  
  
Zuko finally looked at the tan arms that were holding him. These  
weren't his mother's.  
  
  
"I-I guess I just lost it," the arms squeezed harder.  
  
  
Zuko turned around and met those blue eyes. Those ocean eyes.  
  
  
"Hey," Zuko unwrapped himself from Sokka and wiped his tears.  
  
  
"Hey," Sokka whispered. Zuko turned his body toward the turtleduck  
pond, held out his hand, and a tiny turtleduck plopped himself on his  
hands. He gently brought it toward his face and pet her head with his  
index finger. Zuko felt Sokka gaze over his shoulder.  
  
  
"That's cute,"  
  
  
"Like you,"  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
What?  
  
  
What did he just say?  
  
  
He felt himself let the turtleduck down back into the water. He didn't  
meet Sokka's gaze, nervous to find hostility or disgust.  
  
  
"Did you just call me cute?"  
  
  
Silence. Uncomfortable, awkward silence.  
  
  
"Zuk-"  
  
  
"I LOVE YOU!" Zuko stood up suddenly. "I love you, okay? You probably  
don- no, you definitely don't love me! But listen, okay? I love you,  
even though we're probably never goi-"  
  
  
"Shut up, Zuko,"  
  
  
"No! Let me-"  
  
  
The next thing he knew, soft lips met his. Tender, and reassuring.  
  
  
"I said shut up, Zuko,"  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
Sokka couldn't believe this was happening.  
  
  
A few hours ago, he lightly kissed Zuko on the lips, and now they were  
laying under the covers.  
  
  
Those were the happiest hours of his life.  
  
  
Sokka stared at the ceiling, one arm behind his head, the other  
wrapped around the presumably sleeping Fire Prince. He couldn't stop  
smiling.  
  
  
He closed his eyes, darkness consuming him.  
  
  
"Sokka?"  
  
  
"Hm?" Sokka opened his eyes. How long had he dozed off for?  
  
  
"Are you awake?"  
  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
  
Zuko sat up.  
  
  
"I've been thinking and, we can't be together,"  
  
  
Can't be together?  
  
  
Sokka felt his heart sink down to his knees.  
  
  
Can't be together?  
  
  
"It's not like I don't like you, I love you, it's just-" he sighed,  
disheartened. "You know how my family feels about people like us," he  
stood up.  
  
  
Thinking quickly, Sokka grabbed his hand and pulled his face down  
toward his, the gentle touch of Zuko’s warm lips making his heart beat faster.  
  
  
"I'm not letting some stupid law keep us away from each other,"  
  
  
Zuko looked to be thinking for a moment, and then finally whispered  
"You're right. I love you more than I fear my father,"  
  
  
They kissed again, roughly this time, with Sokka gently caressing Zuko’s cheeks. Zuko brought his hand to Sokka’s thigh, lightly squeezing it. They lingered until they both ran out of breath.  
  
  
"Listen, Zuko, in my tribe, I'm known as the plan guy. I promise I  
will come up with a plan to get us together safely," Sokka caressed  
Zuko's scarred cheek.  
  
  
He kissed the scar softly, and he felt Zuko shiver.  
  
  
"You don't have to. I already have one,"  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
"And then I'll tell everyone you and Sokka got captured by bandits  
from the Earth Kingdom, correct?"  
  
  
Zuko nodded. The plan was going, well, as plan.  
  
  
"It feels bad lying, even though it's for a good cause," Katara  
smiled. "I want you both to-"  
  
  
"You know, that little plan of yours isn't going to work," the trio  
jumped and looked to the voice.  
  
  
Azula.  
  
  
"Azula, get out of my room,"  
  
  
"I heard the whole conversation," Azula smirked.  
  
  
Katara stood up and summoned water from her waterpack, forming it into  
ice crystals and pointing them at her.  
  
  
"Would you calm down?" Azula summoned blue fire and melted the ice  
crystals. "I'm giving you advice,"  
  
  
"Azula. Get. Out."  
  
  
Azula laughed to herself.  
  
  
"Relax Zuzu, I'm not going to tell father unless there's something in  
it for me. Besides, that plan wouldn't work. If you're running to go  
to the Earth Kingdom, why would you say that Earth Kingdom bandits  
took you? Father would burn down every measly Earth Kingdom village,  
including Ba Sing Se,"  
  
  
"Father doesn't care about me,"  
  
  
"You're right. He cares about your marriage,"  
  
  
Sokka raised his arm, but Zuko set it gently down. He didn't want  
Azula to burn him in self-defense.  
  
  
"However, there is a better plan," Azula sat down in front of the map  
the three were drawing over. "On the day before your wedding, tell  
father you, Katara, and Sokka are going to Fire Fountain City, bring a  
canoe. There, you and Sokka will sneak off the island. Katara will  
make up a story about how you were attacked, and Fire Nation  
extremists took Sokka and Zuko away! How dramatic!  
  
  
"Head south, towards Kyoshi Island. Stay there for a week, then head  
to Ba Sing Se," Azula finally finished. "Gay marriage there is legal, and since no one has seen the Fire Nation prince in three years, no  
one will recognize you! Horray! Happy ending!"  
  
  
"Why are you helping us?"  
  
  
"Because I hate bad plans."


	5. Week 3, The Day Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mskdjsnwkz sorry if it feels slow or forced, I’m not that great at writing action scenes

The moon was high in the sky.  
  
  
Zuko had finished packing all of the supplies Sokka and him needed, and was now loading them onto the canoe; the canoe was going to be pushed to Fire Fountain City by Katara, with the assurance that'd she be back by morning.  
  
  
"Zuko?" a voice whispered. Katara stepped out of the shadows, a glum look on her face.  
  
  
"Katara? What's wrong?"  
  
  
"I-I'm sorry," Katara hug-tackled him and started sobbing loudly. "I  
was a bad friend and a bad sister and-"  
  
  
"Hey, Katara, it's alright," Zuko wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly.  
  
  
Katara shook herself from his embrace and wiped her teary eyes. "Take care of him, alright?"  
  
  
Zuko nodded. He pushed back her messy hair and gently kissed her forehead.  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
It was foggy in Fire Fountain City.  
  
  
The sun was barely visible, casting a golden haze.  
  
  
Zuko, Sokka, and Katara snuck silently to the docks, where their canoe was settled.  
  
  
"Remember the plan," Sokka murmured to Katara. Katara nodded as Sokka dipped his feet into the canoe and gotten settled.  
  
  
"Alright Zuko, you ready?"  
  
  
"No,"  
  
  
"It'll be alright, I'll catch you,"  
  
  
Zuko dipped his feet into the canoe. It swayed side to side as Zuko struggled to balance on it. He felt himself fall, right into Sokka's arms, and Zuko's cheeks turned scarlet.  
  
  
"This is embarrassing," Zuko murmured as he sat down. Sokka chuckled.  
  
  
"Alright, you two row out and be quick. Make sure you're not seen," Sokka and Zuko curtly nodded as they grabbed the paddles.  
  
  
"How do I do this-?" Zuko asked as he grabbed the paddle.  
  
  
"Like this," Sokka made a little stroke with the canoe, causing it to move an inch. Zuko nodded and copied him, and finally, they managed to move in steadily.  
  
  
It only took 30 minutes to lose view of the island. By then, Zuko was out of breath, and his arms hurt.  
  
  
"C-can we take a break?" he puffed.  
  
  
Sokka nodded and put the paddle in the canoe.  
  
  
"Zuko, you were amazing," Sokka turned around and scooted toward him, holding his hand reassuringly.  
  
  
"R-really?" what is Sokka doing? He's never heard words like that  
except his uncle, reassuring him when he was in the darkest places of his life.  
  
  
"Of course," Sokka pressed his lips to his forehead. "You're one of  
the most amazing people I've ever met. You've been through a lot, I can tell," he paused, reaching a hand to his face to caress his scar. "But just know that you are the most honorable person I've ever met,"  
  
  
Honor.  
  
  
Honor is such a funny word.  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
"Firelord Ozai! Firelord Ozai!" Iroh was nursing a cup of jasmine tea,  
chatting with Hakoda in the throne room when a guard rushed to the Firelord and bowed down at his feet.  
  
  
"What is it?" the Firelord demanded.  
  
  
"It's about your son, and about the marriage!"  
  
  
Oh no, what did Zuko do?  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
"F-Firelord Ozai!" a dirty, distressed girl ran into the throne room, bowed down as well.  
  
  
Zuko's fiance.  
  
  
"I-I just-" Katara started wailing, her cries disrupting her speech.  
"Zuko- a-and Sokka, th-they were t-taken..." trembling, the girl fell  
into the fetal position, sobbing relentlessly.  
  
  
Well, except she wasn't.  
  
  
To anyone who wasn't a waterbender, or had never had past experience in the art, it would appear that she was crying, tears falling out of  
her eyes.  
  
  
But Iroh knew.  
  
  
"Wait- taken? What do you- where's Sokka?" Hakoda stood, tensing up.  
  
  
"What happened to Zuko?" the flames got bigger. "The marriage will be in jeopardy!"  
  
  
"Everyone, calm down. As soon as she has a cup of jasmine tea in my office, I'm sure she will be ready to talk," Iroh gently grasped her arm, lifting her up, and slung it over his shoulder. Together, they limped to his office.  
  
  
Katara seemed to calm down as soon as Iroh closed the door. With a warm cup of tea in her hands and Iroh's overall warm presence, it appeared the waterbender had quieted quickly.  
  
  
"Th-thank you," Katara dipped her head as she took a sip of her tea.  
  
  
"That act was pretty convincing. Using the leftover perspiration from the fog as tears was an excellent use of waterbending! Master Pakku  
would envy your skill,"  
  
  
Katara spat out her tea and choked, getting it all over Iroh's desk and her clothes. "Y-you know?" she faltered, wiping the spit and tea  
from her mouth.  
  
  
"You helped my nephew and your brother escape, didn't you?"  
  
  
Silence filled the room, and Iroh took this silence as an opportunity  
to sip more tea.  
  
  
"Y-yes, I-I did," Katara looked at her lap. "I love Sokka, and I want  
him to be happy, especially since our mother died, we've always had that nagging memory in our minds, worsening our moods. And if being happy means probably never seeing him again just so he can be with my ex-fiance, then I will stop at nothing to give it to him,"  
  
  
Iroh nodded. "You did a very good thing. Zuko was never safe in the  
Fire Nation palace, being the fact that he, in his father's eyes,  
'doesn't love right.' You gave him a chance. I promise, I will not  
tell,"  
  
  
Katara looked up from her lap and smiled at Iroh. "Thank you, for the tea, and everything,"  
  
  
"It was my pleasure. Now, let's rehearse a story to tell your father and my brother."


	6. Week 4

The late afternoon sun glittered the water.  
  
  
Sokka gazed into the bright blue water, and he started feeling a wave of nostalgia.  
  
  
How Katara and Sokka would go fishing in little canoes, how she would pick them up with her bending, and drench the non bender.  
  
  
Good times.  
  
  
Sokka flopped onto his back and looked up into the cloudless sky, a  
gentle wind stirring Zuko's dark hair.  
  
  
"It's lovely today,"  
  
  
"Yeah," Zuko muttered back.  
  
  
Zuko laid down next to him. "It's been a peaceful week, hasn't it been?"  
  
  
Sokka smiled and kissed Zuko's forehead gently. "It has,"  
  
  
After a minute of laying with Zuko huddled up in his arms, Zuko sat  
up. "Break time's over,"  
  
  
"Aw, just five more minutes?" Sokka begged.  
  
  
"No,"  
  
  
"Fine," Sokka sighed. He dipped his paddle into the water and started rowing gently.  
  
  
"Sokka?"  
  
  
"Hm?"  
  
  
"Look,"  
  
  
Sokka looked forward, backward, and then to his left.  
  
  
It was a sailboat. A big one too. There were people on the deck,  
looking at them, their gazes ugly and frightening.  
  
  
"Maybe they're friendly," Sokka waved to the boat. "Hello, strange  
boat people! We've come in-GAH!" a fireball sprung from one of them, barely missing their canoe.  
  
  
"Okay, not friendly," Sokka reached for his boomerang, but before he could do that, another fireball flew from the sailboat, this time  
burning the middle of the canoe, where their supplies were set.  
  
  
Their canoe was no more.  
  
  
The ends of the canoe, which the boys were on, were starting to singe.  
  
  
"Great, what do we do now?" Zuko demanded as two more firebenders aimed their fists at the boys.  
  
  
"Can you swim?"  
  
  
"No,"  
  
  
"Jump in the water, I'll grab you and we'll think of a plan from there,"  
  
  
"Wha-"  
  
  
"JUST JUMP!"  
  
  
Zuko stumbled into the water, and Sokka dove after him. He swam in  
Zuko's direction and seized him up, kicking his feet to get back to  
the surface. Sokka heard the muffled booms of the fireballs,  
destroying the last of their ship.  
  
  
They felt the awkward pressure of the water leave their bodies as they broke the surface. Gasping for air, Sokka studied the sailboat  
intensely.  
  
  
"I have a plan,"  
  
  
"Okay, plan guy, what is it?"  
  
  
"We take over their boat. Throw the whole crew offboard, or kill them. We'd have a quicker way to get to Kyoshi Island then,"  
  
  
Zuko nodded and held onto Sokka's waist, letting Sokka glide through the water, slowly, but effortlessly.  
  
  
Sokka hoisted himself onto the other end of the boat, where none of the crew were looking. He threw Boomerang, and let it fly.  
  
  
"As soon as Boomerang hits one of them in the head, we attack,"  
  
  
Bonk.  
  
  
Sokka grabbed his club and ran at them, pushing the non-benders into the water one by one, their screams ringing in Sokka's ears. (Sokka could tell they were non-benders. Why would you need a sword if you had fire?)  
  
  
One of the non-benders kicked him and pinned him down, and she raised her gleaming sword, aiming it at his face. The more Sokka tried to wiggle out, the harder she pinned him.  
  
  
The harsh metal just barely missed his right eye.  
  
  
Scarlet had flooded half of his vision as he struggled to reach for  
his club. The woman raised her sword again, and Sokka had to turn his head to the left.  
  
  
It sliced through his left ear, and Sokka gasped in pain.  
  
  
He raised his head up and proceeded to bite her in the shin until Sokka could feel the crunch of her bone.  
  
  
The lady screamed, hopping on one foot, allowing Sokka to strike. He reached for his club and swung it at her. Blood spattered from the  
lady's mouth as the blunt object hit her stomach.  
  
  
One more hit to the temple, and this time, the lady was out cold, and Sokka heaved her overboard.  
  
  
Out of breath and panting, Sokka looked to where Zuko was fighting. He fought non-benders and firebenders alike, burning them and tossing them overboard.  
  
  
Only 3 remained; two firebenders and a nonbender.  
  
  
Sokka lunged at the nonbender, pinning him down and crushed his skull with the club, and he effortlessly cast him overboard.  
  
  
Zuko kicked one of the firebenders overboard when the final firebender got fired up, aiming for his back.  
  
  
"Zuko! Behind you!" Sokka grabbed a sword and drove it into the firebender's back, just before a spark can materialize in his hands. When Sokka pulled out the now red sword, the body of the firebender slumped down, blood pooling from under him.  
  
  
Togehter, Zuko and Sokka dumped his body overboard.  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
"Do you think it's going to scar?" Sokka asked as Zuko bandaged the wound on his eye.  
  
  
"It probably is,"  
  
  
Zuko felt a pang in his stomach. Of course, maybe he was just feeling the large wound on his stomach, but he just, couldn't shake it.  
  
  
"You're lucky. You get a scar for being brave, and at least you  
defended yourself,"  
  
  
"Zuko, you are brave," a chill went up Zuko's spine as Sokka stroked his scar gently. "You took on all those firebenders, and those nonbenders too,"  
  
  
"But did I ever tell you how I got that scar?" Zuko held Sokka's hand, barely clasping it.  
  
  
"No. You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to,"  
  
  
"I want to," he took a deep breath and sighed, recounting those awful childhood memories.


	7. The Scar

3 years ago, Ozai took a trip to the Earth Kingdom, to meet with the mayors of various villages, bringing his brother and children with him.  
  
  
Azula and Zuko were sitting together, swinging their feet, looking up at the autumn sky.  
  
  
Zuko felt peaceful and content, not a care in the world.  
  
  
Childhood innocence, I guess.  
  
  
While Zuko was in a world of daydreams and autumn skies, Azula had a  
different idea.  
  
  
She was restless, fidgety.  
  
  
And then, when Zuko asked Azula what was bothering her, Azula spoke.  
  
  
"What if we go in that forest?"  
  
  
"The forest by the village?"  
  
  
"Yeah! Won't that be fun?"  
  
  
"Azula, are you trying to kill me?"  
  
  
Azula never answered that question.  
  
  
"Come on, don't be such a scardy turtleduck! Let's go!" Azula grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward, jerking him toward the forest.  
  
  
And, well, the forest was beautiful.  
  
  
The crisp, cool air, the soft crunch of the leaves.  
  
  
It was tranquil. Serene.  
  
  
"You know, this isn't such a bad idea after all," Zuko whispered to  
himself. The chirping of birds soothed him, and the gentle wind blew in his hair.  
  
  
"See, I told you,"  
  
  
"I wonder if we can find any- AH!" Zuko gasped as a rope grabbed his ankle, hoisting him 7 feet in the air.  
  
  
"AZULA! WHAT DID YOU DO?"  
  
  
"I didn't do anything. That guy did,"  
  
  
"What guy?"  
  
  
He fell suddenly in a clumsy heap of arms and legs.  
  
  
"Ow, what-?" Zuko looked up, face to face with black eyes and brown shaggy hair.  
  
  
"What are you doing in my part of the forest, cutie?"  
  
  
Cutie?  
  
  
Zuko felt his cheeks redden. No one, except for Mai, has ever called him cute.  
  
  
"Stop flirting with my brother. We're here because we want to be  
here," Azula faced him, bold confidence in her amber eyes.  
  
  
"I see," the boy grabbed Zuko and hoisted him up. "Name's Jet. What about you?"  
  
  
"I'm Zuko, and this is my sister, Azula!" Zuko smiled. Jet nodded.  
  
  
Jet was around his age, tan skin, dark brown hair, dark eyes. He  
looked kinda cute.  
  
  
Okay, cute was an understatement.  
  
  
"So- uh, Jet, what- what are you doing here? Do you live here?" Zuko stammered.  
  
  
"I do actually. I live here with my Freedom Fighters," Jet placed his  
fingers under Zuko's chin. He brought his face closer and whispered "Why don't you and your sister come join us? We'd love to have a strong, hot guy like you on our team,"  
  
  
His heart fluttered as he thought about the offer.  
  
  
Before Zuko could say anything, Azula pulled Jet away from him. "We have business to attend to,"  
  
  
"Alright. Until then," Jet smiled. "We'll met again, Zuko," and  
disappeared into the woods with a wink.  
  
  
That night, Zuko tossed and turned, his mind never settling. He was too busy thinking of his encounter with Jet. Those muscles, his confident demeanor, that raspy voice. Even though he had known Mai all his life, she had always failed to make him feel this way. Jet, on the other hand...  
  
  
Zuko came to the dire conclusion.  
  
  
He liked boys.  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
6 months later, they had returned to the Fire Nation palace, and the  
day after they returned, Zuko felt ready.  
  
  
He knew he couldn't keep secrets from his father, because of course, he'd find out eventually.  
  
  
So that night, when everyone was eating dinner, Zuko asked if he could confess something.  
  
  
"What is it, boy? Spit it out,"  
  
  
"Father, uncle, Azula, I-" he breathed in, and out. "I think I like boys. In that way,"  
  
  
The reactions were mixed.  
  
  
Ozai looked at him, sitting rigidly.  
  
  
Iroh's smile never wavered, and he looked proud? Proud of what?  
  
  
Azula looked at her lap. She was the only one who knew about the Jet incident, of course.  
  
  
"You. WHAT."  
  
  
"I like boys, okay? What's so wrong about that?"  
  
  
"They're too different. They're a disgrace! You're a disgrace!"  
  
  
"Brother, calm down-" Iroh made an attempt to calm this whole  
situation down, but Ozai raised his fist.  
  
  
"Are you telling me you support this disease my son has?"  
  
  
"I am. And it's not like Zuko could change who he is. There is nothing you could ever do to make him straight,"  
  
  
Ozai wasn't listening.  
  
  
"No son of mine WILL EVER LIKE GUYS. Zuko, you have lost your honor, and now you need to be taught a lesson,"  
  
  
He stomped to Zuko's seat and yanked him out of his seat to the ground.  
  
  
"BOW BEFORE YOUR FATHER,"  
  
  
Zuko bowed.  
  
  
"Look up."  
  
  
Zuko looked up.  
  
  
Blinding yellow light, intense heat, indescribable pain.  
  
  
Along with 3 years of isolation, and a scar, a forever reminder of his shame. That was Zuko's punishment.


	8. Week 5

Katara looked at the dark sky, the rumble of thunder in the distance.  
  
  
She missed Sokka.  
  
  
Pacing the balcony she was on, she sighed as she thought of all the  
adventures Zuko and Sokka were on.  
  
  
Maybe they're seeing sunny skies, kissing romantically under the sunset.  
  
  
Maybe they're fighting outlaws and bandits, bravely and effortlessly.  
  
  
Maybe they've somehow already made it to Kyoshi Island.  
  
  
Maybe they're dead.  
  
  
There were so many maybes in this situation.  
  
  
A flash of lightning, followed by thunder, and rain.  
  
  
All of those things had occurred at once, and Katara stopped her moping.  
  
  
She flopped on her bed, feeling the softness of her pillowcase.  
  
  
She was about to close her eyes and fall asleep when she heard someone  
tapping her door.  
  
  
She slipped out of bed and answered it, and sighed with relief when it  
was just Iroh, carrying two cups of jasmine tea.  
  
  
"Come in!" she smiled weakly. She sat on her bed, and Iroh flopped  
down with her.  
  
  
"I can tell you're troubled," Iroh's voice was gentle as he sipped the tea.  
  
  
"I am. It's just, well, I don't know if Sokka and Zuko are still  
alive," she hugged her knees to her chest.  
  
  
"Well, my nephew is a very brave man, and your brother is kind and  
witty. I have a feeling they're fine,"  
  
  
"I don't know. I wish there was a way we could check up on them,"  
  
  
"There is a way to everything, Katara, especially when it seems impossible,"  
  
  
"How?"  
  
  
"As soon as the weather clears up, we'll send a messenger hawk,"  
  
  
Katara nodded.  
  
  
"Maybe they're having the time of their life, cuddling each other  
while birds sing above them," Iroh suggested, taking another sip of  
his tea.  
  
  
"Maybe they are,"  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
They were not having the time of their life.  
  
  
Sokka and Zuko were drenched as rain pelted down on them, and  
relentless waves pummeled their boat. The two tackled their sails,  
trying not to get off course.  
  
  
"Where did all this rain come from?" Sokka yelled.  
  
  
The rough waves crashed and drenched them more. Water filled Sokka's  
ears, and the cold wind stung his face.  
  
  
"I... don't... know..." Zuko struggled to hold onto the rope, securing  
the sails.  
  
  
Rain battered the sails and deafened their ears.  
  
  
This battle between elements and humans raged on for about a day  
before finally, it calmed down.  
  
  
By that time, not one of them had gotten a wink of sleep and were soaking wet.  
  
  
As soon as the storm calmed down, the couple fell on top of each other  
in a wet, salty heap.  
  
  
The golden rays of the sun made Sokka's skin glow as he reached to his  
wolftail to squeeze some of the water out.  
  
  
"I'm proud of you, Zuko,"  
  
  
"For what?"  
  
  
Sokka looked at his compass and his map, smiling to himself.  
  
  
"We're still on course. We might arrive to Kyoshi Island sooner rather  
than later,"  
  
  
Zuko smiled.  
  
  
Sokka cradled Zuko in his arms, laid his head on his lap, and parted his lips, kissing him. 

He tasted like the sea.  
  
  
When they pulled away, Sokka gazed into Zuko's watery amber eyes,  
gently caressing his scar.  
  
  
  
Zuko then glanced behind Sokka. Sokka turned and he saw a hawk flying  
toward them.  
  
  
"I-is that a messenger hawk?" Zuko stood up suddenly.  
  
  
"I think it is,"  
  
  
The hawk landed gently on Zuko's shoulder, and Sokka pulled the roll  
of paper out of its pocket.  
  
  
"It's from your uncle."


	9. Week 6

_Dear Uncle,_  
  
  
 _According to Sokka, we're 2 weeks away from Kyoshi Island!_  
  
  
 _We're doing well. We ran into bandits, overtook their boat, and braved_  
 _a storm together. Sokka tried to stuff some fire gummies up his nose_  
 _to prove a point or something, and then he started getting a nose_  
 _bleed. Y'know, casual couple bonding stuff._  
  
  
 _Remember the raging lesbian Sokka was going to tell us about at_  
 _dinner? That turned out to be his best friend Suki. He says she's_  
 _really cool. I can't wait to meet her!_  
  
  
 _Tell Katara we said hi!_  
  
  
 _Your nephew, Zuko_  
  
  
Zuko had sent that letter a week ago and was now awaiting his  
response. Anxiously checking the skies, barely eating or sleeping,  
digging his nails into the side of the boat.  
  
  
What if Katara had gone back to the South Pole, no way to know if her  
brother was still alive?  
  
  
What if their letters got intercepted?  
  
  
What if something happened to the hawk?  
  
  
What if something happened to his uncle?  
  
  
He felt something gentle rub on his shoulder, and then his back.  
  
  
"Zuko..."  
  
  
He knew Sokka was concerned about him. He didn't want him to worry,  
but how could he make sure Sokka wouldn't worry about him when he was  
too worried to care? What kind of boyfriend was he?  
  
  
"I'm sorry Sokka," Zuko absently touched Sokka's hand and sighed into  
it. "I know I need to stay strong, but I just- can't,"  
  
  
Silence. Zuko could only feel Sokka's gentle breathing on his neck and  
rhythmic heartbeat as he leaned his back against his chest.  
  
  
"Zuko, I don't care if you're the strongest person in the world, or  
the weakest. I love y-" Sokka's words of sanction was abruptly  
interrupted. Something roared in the distance. It was the sound that  
reminded Zuko of a volcano erupting.  
  
  
The water rippled as a huge sea serpent raised its head, its shiny  
scales rippling in the sunlight.  
  
  
Zuko aimed his fireballs and shot at the beast, which only seemed to  
agitate it more.  
  
  
Sokka threw his boomerang in desperation. His blue eyes seemed to yell  
shame. Zuko knew Sokka would be useless in this fight, but he admired  
Sokka's willingness to try.  
  
  
The creature flung its tail this way and that, causing huge waves that  
crashed against the boat. Spray set gently on Zuko's skin as he hurled  
another fireball at its eye.  
  
  
The monster flailed about, waves almost as tall as a 2-story-house  
crashing upon them, throwing their measly sailboat.  
  
  
Gripping the sides of the boat, Sokka's gaze mixed with both fear and  
intelligence as he looked at Zuko.  
  
  
Zuko knew that was when an idea was forming in Sokka's head.  
  
  
"Zuko, I think I know a way to defeat the monster!" Sokka let go of  
his grip and stumbled towards Zuko.  
  
  
"Sokka! Keep holding onto the boat!" Zuko yelled.  
  
  
"WHAT?" Sokka came closer. "I CANT HEAR YOU OVER THE WAVES-"  
  
  
The boat jerked to the left side, and Sokka flung into the water.  
  
  
"SOKKA!" Zuko dove into the frigid blue water after him.  
  
  
Holding his breath, Zuko looked around in the dark water, pressure on  
all sides of him.  
  
  
He finally found the shadowy shape of a human, of Sokka. Zuko turned  
his head toward the body, wrapping his left arm around his waist.  
  
  
And then he turned around.  
  
  
The monster had its mouth wide open, teeth sharper than the sharpest  
swords in the palace. There must've been a thousand of them too. The  
mouth was big enough to swallow a Fire Navy vessel whole. It inched  
closer and closer, ready to swallow both the boys whole.  
  
  
Zuko had no idea what to do. He was running out of breath, Sokka was  
unconscious, and the pressure was killing him.  
  
  
Zuko knew his attempt would be child's play, but it was the only thing  
he could think of in the blink of an eye.  
  
  
He balled his fist and tried to shoot a fireball.  
  
  
Poof. Nothing.  
  
  
The serpent was inching closer.  
  
  
Poof. His lungs screamed for air.  
  
  
Closer.  
  
  
Poof. The pressure was going to crush all the bones in his body,  
turning him into a pruney, mushy husk.  
  
  
Closer.  
  
  
Poof. Sokka was going to die if he didn't do anything.  
  
  
Closer.  
  
  
 _Sokka._  
  
  
 _FWOOM._  
  
  
He didn't know how, but hot fire sprang from his wrist, burning both  
the monster and propelling Zuko backward.  
  
  
Zuko climbed to the surface, still holding onto Sokka's waist. He  
swam/scrambled to the boat and flung Sokka onto the deck, his body  
producing a heartbreaking thud.  
  
  
Zuko clambered onto the boat. He felt his pulse in his ears as he took  
life-saving breaths.  
  
  
He crawled over to Sokka. His head lolled to the side, and water  
spilled out of it.  
  
  
What should Zuko do now?  
  
  
Nothing, apparently, because Sokka pulled himself to his knees and  
hacked up at least a gallon of water. His slick hair stuck out in  
places, and his arms trembled.  
  
  
Sokka flopped in a heap, his chest rising and falling. He rolled over  
to where Zuko kneeled and looked at his knees.  
  
  
"Zuko?"  
  
  
"What is it?"  
  
  
"I'm cold."


	10. Week 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These last few chapters are really choppy. I’m not a huge fan of this first book, but I’m making a sequel to this that’s WAYYY better than this one. Thanks for making it this far! We’re almost done!

The dawn light shone in the sky as the cool breeze ruffled his  
clothes. Zuko was not up yet. He hadn't awoken when Sokka had gotten  
out of bed, so Sokka decided to let him sleep a little longer.  
  
  
Sokka estimated they were at least a week away from Kyoshi Island,  
which made his stomach flutter with excitement. He was going to be  
overjoyed when he stepped on solid ground, the swaying of the boat too  
monotonous for the Water Tribe boy (strange, huh?). And seeing Suki!  
How could he forget about seeing his best friend?  
  
  
He heard a thump in the ship's cabin and he assumed Zuko had fallen  
out of bed. He jogged to the cabin and found Zuko crumpled in a heap.  
  
  
He knelt and touched Zuko's shoulder gently, trying to shake him awake.  
  
  
"Zuk-"  
  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Zuko sprang up and shot fire out of his fists.  
Sokka scrambled away, holding his hands out in defense.  
  
  
Wrong move.  
  
  
The flames licked his hands and an extreme pain flared. Sokka fell  
back in surprise and yowled in pain.  
  
  
"Z-Zuko!" he clenched his teeth as he grabbed his now blistering hand.  
  
  
"Oh Agni- Sokka!" Zuko's amber eyes were full of regret and concern. "I-"  
  
  
"Why would you do that?" Sokka yelled. "What did I do?"  
  
  
"I didn't mean to Sokka- I'm sorry!" his voice cracked. "H-here! I can help I-"  
  
  
"I don't want your help," Sokka grumbled. "I can fix myself," he sat  
up and stomped to the storage room to grab first aid supplies, his  
hand throbbing.  
  
  
"Sokka-"  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
Zuko hugged his knees to his chest, waiting for Sokka's returned. The  
weight of his shame made him feel heavier than concrete.  
  
  
He was stupid.  
  
  
So stupid.  
  
  
He lost control. He could've prevented this if he wasn't such a bad firebender.  
  
  
Agni.  
  
  
The storage room door opened and Sokka stepped out, a bandage now on  
his hand. His face had softened to Zuko's relief.  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
Sokka's pleading voice broke Zuko.  
  
  
"Sokka..."  
  
  
"Tell me what's wrong, Zuko,"  
  
  
"Nightmare," he avoided Sokka's gaze, redirecting it to the floor.  
  
  
"Want to talk about it?" the weight on the bed shifted and he felt  
arms wrap around him.  
  
  
"Y-you,"  
  
  
"I what, Zuko?"  
  
  
"You h-hurt me," Zuko sobbed, tears dripping down the sides of his face.  
  
  
"How did I hurt you?"  
  
  
Tell him.  
  
  
No. It's too painful.  
  
  
Tell him.  
  
  
No.  
  
  
Zuko shook his head and bit his lip.  
  
  
"Alright, you don't have to talk about it. But, just so you know, I  
would never, ever do anything to you to hurt you,"  
  
  
Zuko sighed.  
  
  
"I know. I'm really sorry I lashed out. Is your hand okay?"  
  
  
"It's just a burn, it'll heal, I'll live,"  
  
  
Zuko nodded, embracing Sokka and burying his head in his chest.  
  
  
"Don't you ever let go of me,"  
  
  
"I won't."


	11. Kyoshi Island

"Zuko! Wake up! Wake up!" Sokka, sounding like an excited child, shook  
Zuko's shoulder.  
  
  
Zuko sighed. He pushed Sokka away and sighed, turning onto his side  
and shutting his eyes.  
  
  
"Just five more minutes Sokka..."  
  
  
"No!"  
  
  
"What do you want?" Zuko grumbled, turning onto his back and cracking  
his eyes open, Sokka was hovering over him, a face of pure glee on his  
face.  
  
  
"We're here,"  
  
  
"Here?"  
  
  
Rolling his blue eyes, Sokka sat back to where he sat on Zuko's  
stomach and groaned.  
  
  
"Kyoshi Island, you jerkbending idiot,"  
  
  
Zuko suddenly sat up, causing Sokka to flop off the bed.  
  
  
"OH AGNI! SOKKA WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME BEFORE?"  
  
  
"I just di-"  
  
  
Zuko leaped out of bed and grabbed his shirt and clumsily pulled on  
his shoes. He trotted to the door and slammed it open.  
  
  
Their sailboat had already been docked on the island, and a bunch of  
girls in white makeup and green dressed swarmed it. Zuko noticed they  
held yellow fans.  
  
  
Were these the Kyoshi Warriors Sokka was telling him about?  
  
  
One of these girls, a girl with silky auburn hair and daring gray eyes  
leaped onto the boat and pointed her fan dangerously close to Zuko's  
throat.  
  
  
"Why have you come here? State your name and business or we'll-"  
  
  
"Calm down Suki, he's with me," Sokka walked out of the room, wrapping  
his arm around Zuko's neck.  
  
  
The girl, Suki's eyes lit up when she saw Sokka and tackled him in a  
huge, huge hug.  
  
  
"SOKKA!" she pulled away and looked at Zuko quizzically. "Who's this?  
What happened to your hand? And how did you get that scar near your  
eye?"  
  
  
"I'll explain EVERYTHING later, but right now, we'd appreciate it if  
we're able to get onto solid ground.  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
"I can't believe you actually made out with the ground, Sokka," Suki  
sighed. Her makeup was wiped away, and she was out of her Kyoshi  
uniform.  
  
  
"I can't believe Zuko didn't," Sokka teased, elbowing the Fire Prince playfully.  
  
  
"So, you're trying to tell me you're dating the Fire Prince, even  
though no one has seen him in 3 years? Everyone thought he was dead,"  
  
  
"Yep," Sokka nodded.  
  
  
Suki smiled. "You enjoying your tea, Your Highness?"  
  
  
"Don't call me that," Sokka felt remorse as Zuko avoided Suki's gaze.  
  
  
"Oh- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend-"  
  
  
"Don't worry about that," Zuko sighed. "I just want to forget my royal  
life. I want to live with Sokka in Ba Sing Se,"  
  
  
"We just needed to make a pit-stop here," Sokka finished.  
  
  
"You know... Ba Sing Se isn't the only place that accepts queers..."  
  
  
Sokka perked up, and Zuko's eyes brightened.  
  
  
"You mean..."  
  
  
"Yep! About a month ago, gay marriage and love became legal here! You  
should stay with us, maybe even settle down here," she swirled her tea  
and took a sip. "Of course, only if you wan-"  
  
  
"Sokka, please!" Sokka couldn't help but chuckle at his boyfriend's  
willingness to stay put, but of course, Sokka felt the same way.  
  
  
"Of course, Zuko," Sokka kissed Zuko on the forehead and combed his  
ebony hair with his fingers. "We can raise a family here even, along  
side Suki and stuff!"  
  
  
Zuko yawned and laid his head on Sokka's shoulder. "I think I would like that."


	12. Epilogue

"Take these traitors away!" Azula flinched at her father's loud  
barking, trying not to show fear in front of him.  
  
  
Hakoda, Iroh, and Katara, in chains, were being dragged away from a  
guard, their groans of pain loud and clear.  
  
  
Ozai scanned again, loathing every word. He caught his brother writing  
another one red-handed, instantly making Katara and Iroh guilty of  
crimes against the Fire Nation.  
  
  
"So... Azula, tell me about Sokka and Zuko's plan," Ozai's grin was  
wild, unstable, insane.  
  
  
Swallowing her fear back, Azula sighed. "What's in it for me father?  
Shouldn't I get a reward for this?"  
  
  
"Of course my dear. I will make you Firelord if you tell me their  
plan, and then capture my son and his... affair, and bring them back  
here. I will personally get rid of his... you know what, right in  
front of him,"  
  
  
Azula pondered this deal for a moment.  
  
  
She would be disloyal to her brother, but then again, was she ever loyal to him?  
  
  
And Firelord?  
  
  
She could do whatever she wanted! Taking down the weak villages,  
burning down Ba Sing Se, melting the North and South poles....  
  
  
"Alright, listen closely..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sequel is out now! It’s called War of Hearts. I’m too lazy to link it, but you could find it on my profile :)


End file.
